icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyrical Saint/Why I ship Seddie but not Bade
I think I've made my reasons for shipping Seddie clear before, so now I'll tell you why I don't ship Bade a ship that has been compared to Seddie. Bade is respected as one of the most, if not they most, popular of the Victorious ship. So I decided to write a blog about Bade what why at the moment '''I do not ship it. Bade fans I understand liking Bade, but my question is do you think it's a healthy relationship '''as it is right now? I think I could easily except Bade if it grew into a more healthy relationship dynamic. Defend Jade all you want but her paranoid jealousy shows some personal emotional issues with Jade that would have to be adressed and delt with in some way before Jade could have a healthy relationship with anyone. No, I do not hate Bade. I said that to answer to some possible accusations that might be made. I think I would've started shipping Bade after Jade dumps Beck if Jade had learned some sort of lesson or if they portrayed her at least trying to change. Jade's jealousy isn't cute. It isn't sweet. It isn't a HEALTHY way to express to someone that you care. Beck doesn't like Jade's jealousy as far as I can tell. The only scene I know of that might make you think that he does is the scene in Wifi in the sky where Beck didn't tell Jade the cheerleader was a nine your old. Even if Beck didn't tell Jade or purpose he likely didn't tell Jade because Beck knew once Jade found out she'd look silly (Tori did poke fun at her when she found out) and maybe learn a lesson? Jade's jealousy is something that could very well end up pushing Beck away if she doesn't deal with it. Jade has some growing up to do, and if she's going to do that with Beck or by herself has yet to be seen. My whole point is that the writers could go three directions with Bade: 1. Beck and Jade will solve their relationship problems and come out stronger as a couple and stronger as people. 2. Beck and Jade will break up, grow up a little while they're apart, and get back together as more mature and more stable people 3. Beck and Jade will break up, mature, and learn how to have a healthy relationship with someone else. I'm not saying Bade could never be endgame, I just saying that if Bade never changes it'd send a bad message: You can be as controlling as you want, if someone breaks up with you over it it's their fault because they should have loved you more. Think of it this way- If someone excepts that the person they're with has a temper that's different than someone who allows the person they're with uses that temper as an excuse to physically hurt them. Jade is insecure, and Beck should accept that if he really loves her, but that doesn't give Jade the right to express that insecurity anyway she wants. P.S. I think that Sam has actually gotten better. She still argues with Freddie but seeing it get violent is rare. She still has room to get better, but it makes me think Sam and Freddie will grow up while they're not together and get back together as better people. Category:Blog posts